You're the Doctor
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder and Scully are both sick. How did they come down with it?


**You're the Doctor**

**Rating: It's good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Mulder and Scully are both sick. How did they come down with it?**

**A/N: Hahaa. Don't ask me, I don't know. Since I'm sick, naturally, I want to blame my imperfections on something or someone else. Today, I blamed Mulder and Scully, even though the poor souls actually have not a thing to do with why I am coughing and sniffing like a crazy woman. But anyway, I've divided my sickness equally. Who likes a greedy person? Mulder has my cough, Scully has my sniffles. BAM!**

* * *

It was the fourth time she sniffed in the past minute. She sighed and leaned back against her chair. She never looked forward to the beginning of winter. She couldn't handle the sudden change in weather like some people could. In her hands was a warm bowl of soup from the employee cafeteria. She sat contently in her chair, just holding the bowl instead of actually eating it's contents.

Mulder sat across from her at his desk, a can of Coke in his hand. He skipped lunch and settled on a can of soda for the time being. Scully never understood why, but he merely kept it at, 'I hate the people upstairs and they hate me. Why go where you aren't wanted?' Of course, she didn't believe him. He was a well respected agent at the FBI; why would anyone bash him for getting a little lunch?

He turned away from her and brought his fist up to cover his mouth, then coughed loudly. He winced and shook his head. He hated being sick. Scully noticed and her eyebrows rose.

"You too?"

"I haven't stopped coughing since Monday morning."

"There may be a cold spreading around. Of course, we're the lucky two who catch it." He agreed and took a sip from his soda, then set it down on his desk. She glanced down at her soup and suddenly, it looked like the most appetizing thing in the world. She picked up the plastic spoon and brought the warm liquid to her lips. "Hmm. This is better than I expected," she murmured, then took another sip.

"What is it," Mulder asked with a curious stare, watching her slurp her soup with intent eyes. Even when she ate, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Vegetable soup, I believe. It was either this or left over pizza from yesterday."

"Euwww."

"Yeah," she quickly agreed. "Here. Try it." She stood from her chair and walked the small distance to his desk. He stood from his chair and watched as she took a spoon full and held it over the bowl, stretching her hand out to feed it to him. He gave her a soft smile before accepting the spoon and tasting her soup. They remained standing as he evaluated the soup, trying to find something wrong with it just to tease her, but surprisingly, he couldn't find a thing.

"That is good." He leaned forward again and she pulled back her bowl, hiding it.

"Get your own." Instead of returning to her chair, she propped herself on the edge of his desk and stirred her soup with the plastic fork that had been in Mulder's mouth just a few seconds ago. She thought nothing of it as she took another spoon-full into her mouth and sighed in pleasure. "Man, this is so good." He smirked. Never before had he witnessed Scully marveling over food, but he liked it.

Suddenly, she sniffed and he coughed. Perfect harmony.

"I wonder where we might have caught it from," Mulder thought out loud as he sat back in his own chair, watching her eat. She shrugged and eyed his soda sitting on his desk.

"Probably working in all this cold weather. Then everyone upstairs is probably sick too," she replied, slowly leaning towards his soda. In the blink of an eye, she gripped the can and brought it to her lips without thinking. He merely watched her with a smile. She gulped down the rest of his soda and tossed it into the trashcan that was next to the desk. "Then again, we may just be forgetting to take the necessary precautions; washing our hands, covering our mouth when we cough, or sneezing into a tissue."

"You're the doctor," he replied skeptically.

* * *

**A/N: So this was my attempt at another short, one-shot story like my 'Sticky Notes' story I did a few years back. It may not have been much funnier, but the real question is... did you figure out how Mulder and Scully got sick? LOL. Review and let me know if you figured it out!**


End file.
